The perception of happiness
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Children were not possible on the Ilse of lost. They had no love. So no children right? That was the mentality of the kingdoms. And even if there were children, they would be mean and miserable just like their parents right? Notes: homosexual behaviors, cross dressing, and possible abuse. Also, many OCs. Just kind of how it played out.
1. Chapter 1

Off shores of perfection lies the truth and remanence of imperfections a top of a hidden cove of coral. Home of the currently gathered imperfections to otherwise perfect happy endings. Buildings half hazardly built for the viewed scum of the world who fought against heroes, princes, and princesses to be their future home. The ground was shaky, firm but infertile.

As the prison was being built, deep below though perceived murky water, two eggs the size of a man's palm. Each were attached to the underside of coral, small bodies quivering inside the gel like egg. One cracking slightly. A small hand soon came out of the egg and opened and closed in the salt water. The other soon followed, both individuals leaving their eggs to reveal pale skin and stark white hair and their lower half of their body was a shock, colored an inky black, each boy had eight legs that quickly attached to the coral, not hesitating to slide in and hide from the natural predators of the deep.

* * *

The decree from King Adam took a year to capture and detain the villainous individuals from all over the land of Audaron. Two or so years after, King Adam had been blessed with his queen with the birth of his infant son Ben. In fact, many heroes and royals were having children around the same time. Little did anyone realize, villains were also having little brats, Captain Hook had even knocked up a woman before they were both dragged to the island if only to give birth nine months later to a small boy. The boy was about two, incredibly grimy and never really watched by adults dealing with their own birthings and lives.

He was also incredibly curious as many young tots were. It was with this curiousity he found a loose board in a building on the edge of the Ilse and found a small hole he could easily slide down into.

He had no idea that by sliding into the unknown, he had changed the future of the children of the isle, forever.

* * *

Fifteen years later.

Where the outside was rough and unfriendly to the world, the island's core held a diamond of a flourishing young society made from the progeny of criminals.

"Get everyone gathered! We'll be having a meeting within the hour!" A young man cried out. His skin a light bronzed color, and his hair, a dark curly mess held back by a bandana and worn out pirate's hat, "That means you too Samuel!"

"Shut up Morgan," another boy with shaggy blond hair growled, "If I don't want to go to one of your blasted meetings then I won't."

"Everyone means you too matey!" Morgan laughed pulling Samuel off the ground. Samuel glowered at Morgan and began trying to squirm his way out of the older and taller boy's grasp, "You're not getting out of this one!"

"Put me down you cod cuddling-!"

"Don't finish! We got single digits here, you salty dog! Watch that sailer's mouth of yours!"

Samuel grumbled but didn't say anything anyone else could hear. Morgan's grin grew as he dragged him over towards a lower cavern beneath the Ilse. Truly, a place of wonders where many spent their time. Half of the floor was dry, plenty good for those who perfered not getting wet outside bathing. The other half plunged downward into a a shimmering unreal light from mirrors placed at the bottom among clams and mussels to take in as much light as possible.

Morgan sat Samuel front and center of the upper ridge of the lower area. Samuel turned his head away from Morgan in irritation. Morgan just rolled his eyes and placed a quick kiss to his temple. Samuel slapped Morgan's fleeting form.

"Ass," Samuel whispered. He didn't bother getting up though. It would be a waste of time anyway. He sat and let his eyes wander to the individuals gathering for Morgan's meeting. All youths younger than sixteen. Hell, he was only fourteen in comparison to Morgan's seventeen years. And Morgan was the third eldest, as well as the gatherer of the children. Nevermind he made Samuel keep track of who was related to who.

To be fair, Morgan's handwriting was limited to a messy cursive from his young years of trying to mimic and impress his dad with his fancy handwriting. He had given up once he had realized his dad would only spend his time with a bottle of Captain Morgan smuggled to the island by corrupt guards who enjoyed watching criminals become sad, stumbling, drunks.

Heh, Captain Hook drinking Captain Morgan while ignoring his son, little Morgan. Not that Samuel could talk, being the son of Catain Hook's first mate Smee. It was strange, especially with being constantly "recruited" to be his first mate.

"Morning Samuel," a young voice greeted. He slightly turned his head and quirked his eyes at the individual who had approached him. There stood a rugged fifteen year old boy with a slight five-o clock shadow. His limbs were lean and held no form of visible baby fat. His hair, was cut short, only through years of knowing him could one recognize the wave of his tresses.

"Jerrard," Samuel greeted. He gestured next to where he sat on dry rock. The French boy gave a slight tilt of his head affirmative before sitting next to him.

"Another meeting from our captain?"

"He may be your captain. But he ain't mine."

"Sure he isn't Sam."

"It's Samuel."

"Right. Sorry."

The two boys sat in silence as footsteps filed in to the waterfront of the cavern. Not one person under the age of twenty was visible. In fact, Morgan appeared to be the oldest among them. He was scooping up the little ones who didn't want to move and calling the older and less reluctant ones towards the water front for their bimonthly meetings. Or, what the old clock they had told them it had been about fourteen days. Many never ventured to the surface in fear of what may become of them.

Afraid of their parents, their parents' enemies, the horrors of the insane minds of ensnared criminals.

Samuel was drawn from his slight musing to notice the Hun children had arrived with an old blanket made from tattered scraps of fur. There were about seventeen children, their ages no older than twelve and no younger than six. The eldest two, a boy and girl, sat on opposite ends of the blanket. The girl was a hard faced childish with a strong focus and narrowed eyes. Her name was Han. The boy had wider eyes and was scrambling to keep all the young Hun children together. His name was Shen.

Near them was a young boy, fourteen like Samuel, of apparent British decent with an angular face and was by far one of the cleanest children. He seemed to have an obsession with keeping things and people, presentable" if his abnormally clean shoes were any indication. Even the way he spoke held an air of aristocracy despite his more, serving personality. If not for the show and case of his father when he was found in a crate half starved, not one person on the island would think he was the son of a criminal. Young Edwin liked to keep it that way.

Samuel let his eyes wander though as more children poured in. Their little society of fourty nine children who had survived childbirth and infancy gathered together.

Although, peculiar as the Tremaine family seemed tighter knit than normal. Catherine was biting her nails in what appeared to be worry next to her younger and far more aloof brother Andrew. Their cousin, David stood with a certain determined look on his face that clashed with the playful pink tunic he was wearing. He was carrying a large blanket in his arms that appeared to be the point of discussion between the three.

Eh, he was sure he'd find out soon enough. Their little community was far too small to keep secrets for very long.

"Hello! Is everyone here?" Morgan called out near the water. There was a quiet affirmative as the last of the stragglers came in including the "monster" children. The four born of decidedly the most wicked and vile of the villains imprissoned on the Ilse. Carlos of Cruella, Evie of the Evil Queen, Jay of Jafar, and Mal of Maleficent.

On the surface at least. Truthfully, the children were no more vile or wicked then any other child.

"C'mon you two, heads up out of the water," Morgan abruptly yelled at the water. Not one person was surprised. The two were always a bit tricky to get for meetings as they hid below. Two pairs of grayish-purple toned hands gripped the rocks at the shore pulling equally grayish skinned torsos out of the water. Both had a shock of wild white hair and thin frames. Their back ends were then turned and sat on the rock, showing a bizarre black substance. To those who knew, their lower half seemed reminiscent of an octopus. Down to the suction cups on each of their eight tentacles. They were identical in every manner, except for a black tattoo on the upper arm in the shape of a band on one of them.

"Fantastic. So glad you could join us Ursa and Iden. As you all know, it has been fourteen days since our last meeting. Our clams are growing pretty fast. We made a pretty good trade with everybody upstairs. The got a couple pounds of mussels... We got some computer parts-"

There was a cheer from some of the more tech driven children like Carlos.

"-Some stale bread, and a new kid! Everybody, please give a warm welcome to David's little sister, Dakota Tremaine!"

The three Tremaines stood at a distance so everyone could see the blanket being moved, showing a sleeping four year girl, drooling on her sixteen year old brother.

"I think we made a pretty good trade don't you?"

There was a quiet cheer for the sleepy little girl. There was never a sad moment when a new child joined them away from their parents. They were the lost generation under the Ilse.

* * *

A young guard ran towards the castle of King Adam with shock and slight desperation on his face. He was gasping as he entered the grand structure, and made his way to the throne room. His face was red, dripping with sweat under the layers of required uniform as he entered the room, interrupting a conversation between the King, his queen, and his son.

"Your magesty!"

The three stopped and looked at the guard with curiousity, worry and confusion.

"Yes?" King Adam questioned. The guard gasped for air for a minute before standing tall.

"Sire, Anastasia Tremaine has been seen with a four year old child."

Only the guard's gasping could be heard as the three stood in shock.

"A child? On the Ilse?" King Adam spoke in disbelief. Not one child had ever been noted from the deliveries of supplies to the villains. Not once had a pregnancy been mentioned. And yet a child has been there for four years? Among such villains.

Pin his moment of trying to organize his mind, his son brought a more puzzling question to mind.

"Is she okay?"

"I-I don't know sire. We just saw the young Lady Tremaine carry her off towards the edge of the Ilse. We tried to follow but... Villains, you know."

The once calm atmosphere felt bleak.

"We need to save this child."

 **Gah! This needs to stop happening. Ideas won't leave me alone. I just want to nap...**


	2. Chapter 2

It took no time at all to introduce the youngest of the Tremaine brood to the community. Everyone had a close eye on her reaction to Ursa and Iden. They were the enigmas of their community, their parents were unknown and their physiques were painfully obvious that they were not human.

Children always had varying reactions that would be indicators of who they would stick around. If they were curious about them, approach them without fear, they would most likely be a shore liner. A person who actively swims in the water and collects what they can from the tides beyond the Ilse. If they were indifferent, it was likely they would remain as the gophers, getting their feet wet but also climbing towards the higher rocks as their little messengers or taking their time to make clothes for everyone. If there was fear however... They would hide, higher up. Probably avoid the water for so long, and take to the high and dry work of the tech driven children.

The youngest Tremaine didn't seem phased by the two Octo-brothers. She just kept talking about the pretty rocks and asking where her mom was.

It was always hard when the parents did try and hold onto their kids and then give up. It was easier when the little ones had just gotten to soft food or had been sheltered and at least able to talk to their parents about being in the underground.

The latest any child entered their domain was eight for a reason. That was the absolute oldest the parents had been able to protect or care for their progeny willingly.

"She seems like a mid, just like the other Tremaines," Jay commented to Carlos. Carlos didn't comment, but his lips did twitch. He had been curious and approached the twins, only to touch their tentacles and then scream, running in circles around the twins until he ran into a wall. He was probably the most infamous of the introductions.

"Are you really surprised? All the Tremaines came down late. No infant confusion and able to talk to others. She probably heard," Carlos mused.

"I guess," Jay responded, "Well, I'm off to snatch some clam chowder from the Hun-kids. Want some?"

"Dude, it's clam broth and clams."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

King Adam finished gathering his most trusted members of security and the guards. Many of which were dressed in some poorer quality clothes to hopefully blend in on the island long enough to find the little Tremaine and get her off.

"Everyone, this is a search and retrieve mission. There is one confirmed missing child on the island. There may be a few more. Perhaps as high as twelve children."

No one assumed more. How could a child survive on such a hate filled island? Nonetheless, more than one.

"Everyone, in disguise. We don't want anyone getting jumped. We don't want the child getting hurt either."

No one argued as they wanted nothing to do with the villains. Nor did they wish to be mercilessly tortured as a "hero's pet".

"And not one word to anyone until the child is retrieved."

A few were confused by this statement. Others took only a minute to realize. While technology wasn't as advanced as what they had in their homes, if word broke out about their search, no doubt that someone on the Ilse would hear of it. It was just better to remain quiet.

* * *

While King Adam directed his most trusted soldiers, Queen Belle had taken her son to her favorite bookstore growing up in a small village.

While the book keeper she once knew and cherished had passed away, his grand nephew kept the store going. He was a quiet boy.

"Good morning Henry," Belle greeted. The boy lifted his head from his papers.

"Ah. Bonjour mon lit queen. And heir Prince."

"Hello Ornery," Ben fumbled. Henry sighed as Belle looked embarrassed.

"On-ree, my prince," the boy corrected, "Are you two here for new books? I have a few you might not have," he continued on in his heavy French accent. It appeared lost on the royals his slight movements to slide some papers and ragged notebooks into a box behind his desk.

"Perhaps, a fairy tale? A Biographie perhaps? I believe Sleepy has just finished his rendition of Snow White's famed childhood," he mutter softly.

"That sounds lovely. Do you mind us looking around though?"

"Ah, not at all mon lit queen. You two take your time. Let me know if you need assistance."

"Will do Henry."

Henry nodded as the two looked around. Queen Belle more enthusiastic than her son. He held back a sigh as he resituated his papers. The journals he had acquired through less than... Savory means. Though, to be fair, no one wanted to hold onto the works, the thoughts of criminals.

The scroll of Jafar, his many accounts of Agraba's crimes and works as well as the shortfalls of the guards and Sultan. Cruella's early sketch books with mutilated people in the jaws of animals, often times very fat. The treaties and battle plans of Queen Grimhilde to protect her modest kingdom. Smee's treasure log for Captain Hook. The beautifully tragic poetry of the Tremaine sisters...

All forgotten, all unwanted from society.

And collected by a quiet bookworm under the Queen of Audaron's nose. Oh perish the thought of being discovered. A slap on the wrist and a gossipy trail following him. But it had been habit since some had just callously thrown away the works of the villains. Even the brilliant works.

"Oh look at this!" he heard the queen gasp. Henry gave a small smile to her. He'd have to think later. Right now, he had a book lover in his old store.

* * *

The forests of Audaron quivered with soft leaves and wicked breezes as a young teen screamed in rage.

"Anka do this. Anka do that. Go test this man. Go test that man! Grraagh!" She screeched falling to the ground. Her messy blond hair falling every which way. She huffed and sat up. Angry green eyes stared off into the forest. The darted frequently around searching for something.

"Think this is funny mom? Oh wait. You're dead. I'm sure you think this hilarious."

There was no response, just the rustling of the wind.

"You had your five minutes of fame mom. Don't blame me that the Fairy Godmother got more attention. She actually made someone happy. You turned a freaking kid into a beast, and cursed everyone who lived with him. _Great_ lesson mom."

The wind grew softer.

"You don't deserve what the Fairy Godmother got. I'll make it right though. You might not have served a punishment, but I'm not letting this sin stain our family," the girl pulled a thin wand out and points it to the sky, "I will clean what we have done. I swear this," she hissed.

* * *

The bells rang clearly to the enjoyment of a little girl. Above the city within the stone halls of sanctuary. Above the greed and hideousness of the people. Of the inherent "goodness". All those inherent good had her family killed. After all, only some gypsies were inherently good. So the rest, they must be evil. If not for her devotion to her sanctuary and her adoptive father, she would have attacked those below who cared not of her father's or mother's life.

"Esperanza, aren't you going to join me for dinner?"

The little girl nodded.

"Yes father Quasimodo."

 **Ehehehehehehehehehe. Well, more characters have decided to join in on the fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on everyone! A celebration is in order! It is time for the Summer festival of births!" Morgan cried out in joy. Others cheered readying their celebration. Given birthdays were only on paper and it was difficult to keep track of days, they celebrated for three or so days in honor of their births. Each season had one, and each was grand and full of life.

Children were dressed in what could be argued as their best clothes, wearing greens and purples and blacks, girls adjourning themselves in pearls collected over the years from the shellfish. Boys painting themselves with squid ink in patterns of the sun, thunder clouds, and, when the girls could catch them, small fish.

Being summer, Jay, Ursa and Iden were the oldest of the season. So they had to lead the younger ones around near the water for the festivities.

"That looks like fun," a girl only a few months younger than Jay commented. She was an Autmn girl with a striking resemblance. One of the few children who were a cousin. Being a daughter of Narisa the necromancer and Jafar's sister led to her life on the island. Not that she minded. Island life, like the rest of the children, was all she had ever known.

And she couldn't imagine herself happier.

"Everyone! Clams and mussels and bread and, for the piece de resistance, we have a small vat of butter!" Jay called out. There was a cry of approval. Dairy was rare on the island. Even more so something so worked as butter. But sitting there on a table, was a small container of butter. Maybe a pound at that. Just a little touch of something different on the bread. A special occasion item.

All the summer children gathered around Jay and the two Octo-boys in their mobile tubs. Jay used the paddle to give them the buttered bread first, along with their mussels and clams.

"How'd Captain Morgan swing butter?" Carlos muttered to himself. Jade shrugged her shoulders and joined the crowd to get shellfish and buttered bread.

* * *

There were guards and various undercover soldiers to the king who hid aboard the prison barge. New criminals to be sent to the Ilse for various crimes against the common good. Only the fiercest of criminals.

Even if a few looked positively sick to their stomachs. One was near tears and looked about twenty one. Guards wondered his crime. Perhaps he was a murderer.

The under cover agents were baffled when an older gentleman gave a saddened look and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Calm and weary.

"So um... What are you in for?" One of the under covert agents asked.

"I um uh... I had broken into a museum. It was a joke. But I broke a vase. Apparently it was really expensive. I-I couldn't pay for it."

"No really, what did you do?"

"He broke a vase. It doesn't take much to get sent to the Ilse from Prestanville," the man commented. The undercover man furrowed his brow.

"Prestanville? I heard they have the lowest crime rate-"

"Lowest crime rate. Feh. They only got that because the only people they document are the "minor crimes". No one ever has to document Ilse criminals. They're the nation's problems. Not the city's," the man growled in anger.

"Hitting land you scum. Get your asses out," one of the guards yelled with a sadistic grin. One by one, the prisoners and agents of the king were "escorted" out. Okay, more like shoved. Each were tossed onto the island with practically nothing before the boat left. The undercover agents, while displeased, focused their minds on the mission. They could deal with what they were seeing later. If any of it were acutually true.

* * *

"Everybody dance!" Jay yelled into cavern. Everyone laughed and yelled, as Carlos turned on the music. The natural lights seemed to shimmer as bodies moved chaotically in the cool confined quarters. Dances and partners changed quickly between the fickle children.

Songs played from high energy to more melodic pieces as the younger ones fell into piles of scavenged fabrics placed into makeshift beds. Older children were swaying in pairs, as if hugging one another. Jade with her cousin Jay in a familial dance, Mal had been swept into a dance by Jerrard for the fun of it, Evie had been grabbed by Samuel to avoid being swept in by Morgan... And Morgan had grabbed Carlos who hid behind the speakers, pulling him onto his feet and making him dance half hazardly across the cavern.

The energy was dwindling as more and more children cuddled up to one another ending the evening with Ursa and Iden dancing with one another in the water with the music off, and only the soft waves and rythmic snoring could be heard.

"Another good festival start," Ursa said softly as he and his brother went under the water to their own sleeping quarters.

"It was fun. Everyone seemed happy. Even if the Hun kids got a little rambunctious," Iden chuckled. He grabbed a clam from their watery floor and stroked the shell. He frowned and placed it back. His brother smirked at him.

"Enough with the pearl hunting. We have plenty for now."

"Never enough. The above ground still covets them. They still hold value."

"Put that aside for a few days. We still have two days of festivities. We should enjoy them while they last."

Iden was silent for a moment before conceding and slipping into his little alcove in the stone and coral. Ursa rolled his eyes and then slipped into his own alcove. He watched the glass shimmer below among the shellfish, reflecting what little moonlight they could aquire. He had no trouble seeing though, darkness suited him and his brother just fine. The others though, the legged ones, just couldn't. Just another truth of the children.

* * *

King Eric frowned as he read the letter from King Adam.

"Eric," his wife Ariel interrupted his reading, "What is it?"

"It seems as though Melody has been accepted to Audaron Prep."

"Oh. In Adam and Belle's kingdom?" Ariel asked warily. It was foreign for most to hear the once mermaid princess speak in such a tone, but when it came to Belle... It was all too common.

"Yes. The same."

Ariel bit her lip. They were close to the sea, the villain's Isle, and had no wall to keep their daughter from wandering into the sea. But it would be further away from Morgana...

"I don't think it could hurt. She hasn't made too many friends in the court," Ariel sighed. Eric gently grabbed her hand.

"I know you don't like Queen Belle, but I do think we're making the right choice."

"It's not that I don't like her Eric, but she knows everything I ever wanted to know. And she makes me feel like an idiot for not knowing-"

"You aren't an idiot Ariel. You've lived in the sea until we met..." Eric gently cupped her cheek, "And you are still the brightest, and most curious woman I have ever met."

"Oh Eric."

"Yuck! Get a room!" A girl's voice cried out. The two adults turned to see a slightly tanned, dark haired girl with vibrantly expressive eyes.

"Melody, come here for a moment. There is something your father and I want to discuss with you."

 **More... Just more...**


	4. Chapter 4

It was official, the Ilse of the lost couldn't house one healthy child. The trash, the stumbling drunks, the violence, all abysmal housing complexes. One of the young service men held a stony face despite the hardships. His eyes steely and uncaring. He also was searching the fastest, overturning trash and looking for something amiss in this land of chaos.

His name was Calvin. He was nineteen years old, had a hard set jaw and dark, rather well trimmed hair.

Calvin was working as he imagined his father working as an explorer and hunter. Calvin Wilhiem Clayton, son of William Cecil Clayton. Lost on an expedition to a far off land just before his mother gave birth.

He would find this child. Preferably alive given the circumstances, but realistically could be dead.

He scowled looking over at a few of the other undercover agents hiding and barely going to alleys and getting dirty. Feh. Wusses. It was only the beginning of the first full day of them being on the god forsaken place.

He trudged through the trash as he mulled toward the far end of the island when the air, seemed to change.

There was something, less harsh. The buildings were in slightly better shape. The people, while still hard was not as cruel, even grouping together than being alone. The also seemed decidedly less like he did, less like the many of Audaron. More, like the lady Mulan. Only fiercer.

 _Huns_ , his mind supplied. He didn't stare at them directly, but he wasn't stupid enough to ignore them. He reached toward his waist where he hid a small pistol. He wasn't against shooting if need be. He wasn't a weak little boy.

"Haven't seen you above. Shouldn't you be below?" One asked him in a surpringly calm voice. Calvin moved his hand from his waist. Young. Not like the kid... But there was something about what he said. Something that made his jaw clench.

"What about it?"

The head Hun of the group with a long angular face glanced over to a small shack with a small man with a slight round stomach sweeping outside the door.

"Door's going to close in a few minutes. You don't want to be here when Smee begins removing people from the hub. Bad things happen," was his vague reply. Calvin raised a brow and gave a quick thanks. The men snorted as he walked toward the door. Smee gave him a look and glanced to the left. Taking the unintentional cue, he slipped behind building when he saw a rocky area, and a few boards. He furrowed his brows and stepped forward. His feet remained on the wood when it cracked. His eyes widened as he fell down in a rocky tunnel. He kept his eyes widened as he moved faster and rocks made bruises. He was able to get his feet into the rocks stopping his descent. He breathed heavily and began climbing down slowly.

His breathing was controlled, yet labored. It didn't take too long to come to a small opening that seemed to be an exit when he froze. Children. Dozens of children were dancing. Laughing.

Pale faced and somewhat dirty. All were thin but not incredibly malnourished. Not a one appeared to be more than twenty. Not one seemed older than he was.

His heart began to pound. He was in a nest. A dark nest with some hidden light source. His eyes trailed from child to child, many held their own features, no two seemed identical. He paused when he saw a guy in a skirt holding what appeared to be the little girl Anastasia Tremaine had been seen with. On instinct, he began to climb up the rocky wall, ignoring the music they were playing. Or the laughter and easy talking.

He clammored towards the surface, his hands feeling tired but unharmed to his surprise.

It took minutes for him to reach the surface where he felt the dirty breeze cool his face. He hissed slightly when he pulled himself out, splintering his hand on some of the wood left behind from his fall. He couldn't focus on that though. He needed to send a message to the king.

* * *

Henry smiled tensely as the Good Fairy and her daughter Jane walked into his store. It was the same story everytime. A shy young half fairy eyeing an old book he had. Or collection of books. The spells of Queen Mauve. The mad fairy queen. Her mother told her the books were no good and grab school books and novels. Not that Jane ever said anything. She listened to her mother and hung her head in shame for even looking at a book such as the spell books.

Henry couldn't really understand why. Knowledge was power and this was part of the girl's heritage. He never said anything though. How could such a simple bookkeeper understand the taboo of fairy magic? He only saw the books daily he only read through a book at least twice before putting it on the shelf if it was a one of a kind. And those spells were relatively harmless. Nothing like what he was sure would be in a spell book written by Maleficient.

Still, like clockwork, Jane was told not to look at Mauve's work and grabbed some new novels and the year's school books. The Good Fairy paid with glee as her daughter seemed somberly disappointed. Henry felt sorry for the girl. He did everytime.

"Would you like a free bookmark?" Henry asked reaching below his desk for a bookmark he had for such an occasion. Why would the Good Fairy think that he would write a spell between the folds of the bookmark. Jane gave a small smile and her mother told her to say thank you. He hoped she got the idea there was a spell inside the paper bookmark. Even if it was only to change something's color, it was something. Hopefully this would lead to her asking her mother for lessons in her heritage.

* * *

"Someone broke the door," Evie told Captain Morgan. The pirate boy's brow rose curiously.

"Wonder who broke this one?" he wondered not bothered in the least. Thin plywood was easy enough to find. Metal, now that was hard to find. He then shrugged his shoulders and gave a rather handsome grin, "I'll take care of it M'lady," he bowed, placing a kiss to her hand making her giggle.

The pirate grabbed his "first mate" who was hiding from the festivities to help him find a suitable door.

"I'm so going to kick your ass," Samuel grumbled reluctantly following Morgan.

"I look forward to it," he laughed as they exited their little haven. Samuel hissed and covered his eyes, unaccustomed to the light even from a dreary cloudy island.

"Let's just find this damned door."

Morgan chuckled as he and Samuel began their search. It didn't take all that long, a bit of a walk, but Cruella had had another fit and thrown her shelves again. Perfect for making a door.

* * *

"My King, I have news of the Tremaine girl," Calvin spoke softly into an old and surprisingly working dial phone, "And we have a problem."

 **Well. Nap time for me. Oh wait, my sister is making me work out... Ugh.**

 **I don't want to. Guys, it would make me so happy if you review...**

 **Even if I have to work out.**

 **Oh, and for those who are curious. That is Clayton's son from Tarzan, and the name above is actually Clayton's full name.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Last night one and all! We have gathered arm in arm. Side by side. Busom to busom. To celebrate the births of the long sun," Morgan spoke loudly within the cavern gathering everyone's attention, "We welcome the days to come, the life's to lead, the family to embrace. For in health..."

"For in health," the older children repeated quietly, the words echoing off the stone walls.

"For in illness," Morgan spoke again, and again the children repeated.

"For joy, for anger. For each other, eternal. Let us all enjoy this sleep tonight, together. As brothers and sisters..."

Carlos and Mal gave each other shooting glances and a quick squeeze in their held hands. The Tremaines held each other close, all nodding except for the sleeping youngest.

"...as cousins. As friends, as a family..."

Morgan continued his speech, unaware of the quiet footfalls at the entrance of their cavern, and the slow climbing down their tunnel.

"We have been blessed. To have a home. To have each other. To have our freedom... We may not have a lot... But we fear, no pain. We fear no storm. As the seasons change, unlike this speech I give every celebration," he paused as kids chuckled. A small splash in the water casting a few drops on his tattered coat. He laughed as well.

"Aren't we all thankful to be here?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Language you little heathen!" He laughed. There were hoots and hollers all around.

"Now. We have quite the next few days ahead of us. Time to play catch up and prepare for the upcoming months. Fall means rain, and rain means flooding. Not that any of us can't handle a little water though right? Still, it means trading for clothes. It means deeper waters. And that means the little lobster issue we get every year."

Some kids chuckled, some groaned, others cheered. Lobsters were a mixed blessing as not everyone liked them. But hey, food was food. It was hard to complain when food appeared to be bountiful. They were never starving so they were satisfied to say they were bountiful. After all, what else was bountiful?

"Now everyone, it's time for bed."

There was light talking as children began to scatter to their sleeping areas that were no more than cracks in the wall varying from room for one to room for four tightly cuddling together.

No one got far as light cornered the group on all sides but the water front. The children stumbled backward. Each older child pushed the younger ones behind them, blinded by a foreign and unknown source. Morgan jumped down from his rocky stoop. He stood tall before the group as Iden and Ursa appeared from the water and flanked the back and wet rocks, waiting for anyone to come close.

"Hold on."

"Holy crap he was right."

"I didn't think-"

"I didn't-"

"Eh hem," a male coughed. Everyone went silent. The children huddled closely. Jerrard, Samuel, Jay, Mal and even David stepped out of the crowd, becoming a line to defend the others. Jerrard had a hard look on his face, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. Samuel looked annoyed and slightly worried, occasionally glancing at Morgan who stood tall in front of everyone. David stood before his sister and cousins with his back straight and his eyes trying to look above the lights.

All that could be heard was the shallow breathing, and then, footfalls. It was one person who walked between the lights and stand in front of Morgan. His body silhouetted and casting a long shadow falling just onto Morgan's pants. The natural light of the dark cave seemed to be far bleaker.

"Calm down," the silhouette requested.

"Who are you? Who have you brought? All surface villains are to stay above. We have an agreement," Morgan growled in a foreign sounding tone.

"Who says we're villains?" The voice, was surprisingly charming, "We're liberators."

"Liberators? What are you-? Stop making up words."

"Really? You don't know what a liberator is do you?"

Morgan crossed his arms. Slight fatigue and irritation bleeding through his otherwise perky personality.

"If I knew what your waste of breath meant, I wouldn't question it so much."

The silhouette took a few steps forward. The group took a collective step back. A few splashes could be heard as a few stepped into the water and the group somehow grew tighter on itself.

"We're here to free you."

"Free us? Free us from what?"

The silhouette stopped. He seemed to stare into the crowd. Thin bodies and fearful eyes stared him down. Some angry. Some in tears. He could explain... But it would take time. And the nights were far too short. Villains would wake with the light and the removal of the children if they didn't act fast.

"We'll explain later. But it isn't safe here. By decree of King Adam, you are all to come with us."

There were whispers among the children, the most common one was 'Who's King Adam?'

Morgan took a step forward, silencing the children behind him. The children out the outer ring stepped with him in a show of unity.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you aren't going to take us from our home."

The silhouette man sighed.

"Hard way it is then."

Morgan tensed and took a half step back. He spread his arms to somewhat shield those behind him.

"Knock them out."

It all seemed to happen very quickly. Shields were put up between the children and the intruders. Cans were thrown at them and gas began to billow out. The children began coughing as the foreign gas entered their lungs. One by one, the younger children fell over, completely oblivious of the world around them soon followed by the older ones. Morgan reacted quickly and charged forward ready to hit the man responsible for whatever madness was occurring.

But the gas had seeped into his lungs as well as he four to remain aware. He stumbled and his ears seemed to fall deaf as he grabbed the silhouette's shirt only to need to to remain standing. He took in shaky breaths and stared at the face of the man responsible for this. All he could think was how it didn't appear to be human, with large black glass like eyes and the absense of a mouth and nose, just two odd protrusions and small holes at the end of those.

He couldn't focus any more though as he slipped into oblivion with the other children.

His grip grew slack but the silhouette held him upright, and gently laid him on the ground as four men pulled what appeared to be a set of twins from the water. His face remained unseen as he witnessed their lower halves were not human or even had a traditional set of legs, rather, eight of without bone.

There was a sigh from the head silhouette.

"Bring them. We'll call King Trident to see what should be done with them."

"Yeach, this is gross," one man said trying to maneuver the tentacles to be carried.

"Just keep moving. Let's get these kids out of here."

Small children were being carried carefully by twos in the arms of the men sent. Larger ones were thrown over shoulders in attempted fireman carries.

"Be quick everyone. We don't know when the villains will be waking. We want to be gone before they appear."

"Yes sir," the collective group said, even the four carrying the odd sea twins. One by one, soldiers climbed out of the caver carrying children as a few of the free bodied men grabbed surprisingly heavy trunks. The commander of the men carried the unconscious Morgan to the surface only to come face to face with a glaring young man.

"You knocked them out?" He stated with a glare.

"Calvin, while we appreciate you finding them, retrieving takes tact and control, as well as years of experience."

"Yeah, it takes years of experience to knock a bunch of kids out," Calvin grumbled staring directly into the man's mask.

"Calvin. Now is not the time. We need to leave Calvin. Lest these children be subjected to the horrors here any longer. Given the were underground..."

"Yes sir," Calvin coldly replied standing to protect the soldiers and the children as they made their way to the escape boat. It was a military boat that had quietly made its way into the harbor at the first falling of night. Each soldier walked in by twos with children or chests in tow.

It was near dawn when they left the harbor with the unconscious children as the sun began to taint the sky with light.

 **Well... This is something.**

 **If you wish, please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

King Adam stood with a grim look on his face that seemed to age him by decades. In rooms set aside for times of refugees and war, were many children, 50 if he recalled correctly, all sleeping too similarly to Snow White's slumber for comfort. All idle. Not moving sans their gentle breathing. Each with unique and defined features and yet, if he didn't know any better, he would assume they were children from a northern harbor where sun seldom shined and their bellies were satisfied daily.

Children hiding beneath the island in space that they hadn't know existed. Children who had seemed to live there out of sunlight. Children who had seemed to understand a value to pearls if given the amount they had gathered in chests. Children who saved 15 chests, three had small holes and worn string through them as necklaces and bracelets and other trinkets he didn't know what they were.

Though perhaps, it would be answered by the sea twins they had found hiding among the children. They appeared to be the eldest of the group, and he was thrown knowing who the two must be related to. While King Trident of Atlantis had claimed the Sea Witch Ursala who had threatened the sea, King Eric and his wife Queen Ariel, the two boys made him suspicious. Eric and Ariel weren't like most other royals, who spoke of their epic wanting the world to here their trials. No, they had only briefly mentioned a large woman with pale hair and purple grey skin and a tentacled sea creature's lower body. All too similar to the two within the water. The only issue, was she was confirmed dead. Electrocution it seemed. But in no way could she live and be tried for her crimes, or even carry children for months at a time.

"My King," a nurse walked up to the man. He turned his head to the young man, "One of the aquatic youths is awake."

"Is he coherent?"

"He is. A bit frantic though. His "brother" is still unconscious," the nurse spoke walking towards the room in which the woken twin lay. It felt like it took forever when the king was brought into the room with frantic and thrashing movements as nurses and doctors attempted to restrain him. His arms, though wiry, were obviously strong as King Adam could see his muscles straining, being coiled by tribal printed tattoos.

His breathing was labored and his eyes blown wide, pausing as the nurse and King Adam appeared. His eyes raked over the king's clothes showing awe and confusion over his garments.

"Please calm down. We mean you no harm," King Adam tried being diplomatic like his wife. The boy's eyes narrowed and while he stopped his current struggling, his body remained tense.

"I apologize for the manner you came in. I'm guessing you have some questions-"

"Who are you? How'd you find us? I swear if you harmed any hair on anyone's head I'll-"

"Woah, easy. No one is harmed. Everyone is sleeping."

The boy quirked a brow and the ends of his tentacles seemed to curl slowly. He swallowed making a click in his throat.

"You swear it?" he asked with a slight waver practically unnoticeable to the individuals in the room. King Adam lightened his gaze, hearing the quiver all to clearly. It was obvious when servants tried to hide their fear of his then recent monstrous form. This person was terrified of them. Thinking back to what the solders said, why wouldn't it? From a dank underground and dark cavern to a white and sterile well lit room must have been quite a shock.

"We promise. No one will be hurt," King Adam answered walking slowly closer. The young man stilled slightly.

"You still haven't told me who you are. Or where I am," he grumbled, "And these people are still holding me down."

The King gestured to the staff and they reluctantly released the young man. The boy glowered at the doctors and gently touched his skin that had been held down, as if he had been released from hand cuffs. But he made no move to attempt to leave.

"I am King Adam of Auradon. You, and all the other children are in a pediatric hospital."

"What's a hospital?" He questioned surprising the King. His tone accusing, his question so basic. It sent chills down the King's spine.

"A hospital is a place where people go to get better."

"Like learning how to swim, or sew, or use a harpoon? Being a better skilled individual?" he inquired. Adam shook his head.

"A place where sick people go to recover from illness-"

"I'm not sick. Nobody is sick. We're all fine. Why are we here?" his attitude did a 180 at the very mention of illness. Sickness was dreadfully feared on the Ilse. While they had not lost a child in their care, they had seen the children of the castle court death in their illness only to break free of it's then enticing clutches. Other children though, those who never made it to their care... Illness was what usually stole them.

"Kid settle down," a doctor attempted to quiet what may grow to be a long inquirous ramble.

"My name is not kid. It's Iden."

"Iden?" King Adam questioned. Why did that sound so familiar.

"Yeah. Named myself Iden after the stories the Pirates told above. The sea god Posiden ruling over the seas. I liked the sound of it and Ursa chose his from the eel whispers outside the cove."

"So you named yourself after a myth?"

"A myth? Don't know what that is. But I liked the stories. And he felt real, as if his power were my own. That I could shake the land and rage the sea and create a path to a new paradise where we would have to watch our backs for no one. Just like the famed ruler of the sea had only the sky and the far depths untouched by water brewed."

Adam stared into Iden's eyes only to see his grey eyes spark like a wild storm cloud, giddy with energy.

"Well, perhaps you are thinking of King Trident. He does live in the sea and is said to have immense magical abilities."

"Doesn't matter. My name is Iden after the god. And a god is stronger than a king."

Adam had a feeling of dread to come with Iden as he made his idle and strongly felt comments.

* * *

Morgan's eyes flew open the moment he felt damp cloth on his face. He shot up, sitting in a bed only to be pushed back into a lying position. He blinked and let his eyes dart around the whitest and brightest room he had ever seen. And he was surrounded by about three guys, two of which had wet clothes. He quirked a brow in confusion. This had to be the weirdest and most realistic dream he ever had.

First off, the guys weren't even that cute. Secondly, they were a bit too old for him, like, in their thirties or something. Kind of like some of the newbies on the Isle. And lastly, there was an odd smell to the air. It wasn't rot, or salt, or fish or alcohol. It wasn't musk or sweat either. It smelt... Unnatural. His nose crinkled at the smell as the three stared at him in some sort of shock. Really? If anyone should've been shocked, it was him. What happened last... Night?

His eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled the shadows and lights infiltrating their sanctuary. So, were these the guys who snatched him? Or were these some cronies?

"Hello young man. Sorry to startle you," the furthest man began talking. Morgan gave an easy smile. No effort, but full of deceit. Something he learned when he had to go above ground.

"No worries. But pray tell where am I?" He asked as innocently as possible. Innocence was surprisingly effective when it came to getting information, on the Ilse, it was especially effective. Apparently, innocence was a magical thing on the Ilse. There were many villains who were far from hard core and innocence was refreshing than brute force.

"You're in Saint Mercy's pediatric hospital," the closest man said softly with a calming smile, "To receive a check up and some immunization shots."

"Okay. May I ask a few questions?"

"Only if you tell us your name"

Ah. Trade of information. He could work with that.

"My name is Morgan. Now, what is a "hospital"? And an immunization shot?"

* * *

Slowly but surely, the children of the Ilse began to wake. Some more aggressive, some more teary. Or screaming. That was fairly common too.

A few were swift enough to slip from their rooms and find their friends and family. Some were fortunate enough to be placed in the same room as their family like the Tremaines. A lack of rooms was the story, and the fact that they had been so tightly knit, there was a familiarity between the four.

The Hun children were in two rooms as they had a larger group, clearly having some relation with their distinct features.

Doctors, nurses and volunteers did their best with the children, though it began as a shock that not one child had heard of a hospital. A few of the soldiers volunteering were not surprised. Calvin was one of them.

Hospitals were common in well set up and industrialized locations. Medicine men and Midwifes were more common in smaller towns further from large populace regions that required a full time doctoral staff. Also, they had to be home to good people who wanted to help others. Not someone who would rather seen you dead for a touch of warmer clothes. He hadn't always lived in Auradon. His mother had been a widow and traveled where jobs were available. Just enough to keep their stomachs still and for him to receive an education. It was sheer coincidence that he had met a recruiter when he turned seventeen. A coincidence that kept his mother in one place and food on the table in a home they now owned.

So lost in his musings and thoughts, one brat nearly slipped past him. Nearly.

He had grabbed the kid by the collar and felt a surpringly fast punch to his shoulder as the kid twisted around to fight his captor. Short hair. Lean build.

"Let go of me you swine!"

And a slight French accent if his ears weren't deceiving him. Probably from one of the adults on the island. His parent maybe? Well, children did learn their accent young.

"Calm down kid. You're safe," Calvin spoke in an annoyed tone. Rule one. assure the person they're safe. Rule two, don't try and fake emotions. Too many get put on edge because of it. He was only proven correct as the boy cocked his head slightly, while still suspicious, he was more at ease.

"Safe? We weren't in any danger," the younger spoke in a surpringly collected manner.

"Yeah," Calvin said draping his arm over the younger's shoulder and walking forward, forcing the kid back towards his assigned room.

"So why-where are we?"

"A medical facility to make sure that no one has a hidden sickness that hurts them without them knowing," Calvin responded. He was sure this kid had no idea what a hospital even was, so it would have been a waste of breath and time to just say that. He'd have to explain it anyway.

"Long name."

"Just call it a hospital."

"Uh huh."

"So... Um... What's your name kid?"

"Jerrard. Jerrard LeGume."

LeGume. Where had he heard that surname before?

"Calvin Clayton."

"Pleasure," Jerrard stated with a slight bitterness. His stomach gurgled and he grabbed his stomach.

"They should be bringing food to your room. Hope you like chicken."

Jerrard was silent for a moment, his feet continuing forward when he asked something Calvin wasn't expecting.

"What's chicken?"

 **Um... I uh... Well this is something certainly.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"There's a change in the air. Mother, from Auradon?"

The wind grew still as the little enchantress twirled her mother's once wand.

"The child of one of those effected by one you did wrong... And so close to Auradon... Perhaps the Beast's son? Or is it something to do with Gaston's child. Did he even- oh wait. I heard he was a womanizer."

The wind kicked up slightly, shaking the leaves as though laughing at the girl's words.

The girl scowled and kicked a clump of dirt, continuing on her self imposed journey to Auradon Prep.

The school of Prince Ben. The school filled with the children of heroes. Not that it impressed her. Sure the school was rumored to be huge, but there was also a rumor floating around in the magical areas of the kingdoms far and wide that magic practices were dying out in Auradon. Case and point, the little rumor of The Fairy God Mother not teaching her own child how to use her magic.

Granted, she had heard Fairy God Mother had married a human man, and half fae did have some difficulties with their magic the first few times, but she was still magical. Certainly she had to have some magic, right?

* * *

Freddie rubbed her arm, irritated by all the pricking they had done to her skin. It felt tender to the touch and rubbed her sleeves the wrong way. Her face was contorted into an irritated scowl. She didn't know why they had to prick her. And they had no right to hold her down.

At least they didn't treat her roommate any differently. In fact, Carlos had been especially panicky. He was currently keeping his eyes on the door, waiting for any indication that the men outside were gone. Freddie couldn't exactly blame him. Her dad gave her up young, a little your year old and even handed her some "unsellable" bangles she wore. Carlos wasn't so lucky. Every child under the Isle knew of Cruella. Her violent temper when she caught any of the older children above for bartering, the bruises, the cuts...

Her obsessions.

She had kept Carlos till he was about seven. He never left the under of the Isle. He was too scared of her finding him after he had run away. He had been dirty, bloody, and practically mute for a year or so. Until Mal had taken him under her wing.

Actually, given his current obsession with the door, it would probably make sense he was going to try and escape to search for Mal. Damn. She wished she had been roomed with Jay or Evie. Out of the four, those two were the far easiest to deal with. Jay just had his cousin Jade. Evie was a rare no relation child.

"You think they're gone?" Carlos spoke softly, his eyes briefly darting back between Freddie and the door.

"Psh... Maybe. Look, calm down Carlos. I doubt they're doing anything bad to Mal. Heck, I'm sure she's the one given them hell."

Carlos gave a forced grin then the door began to make noise and open. To their relief, it was a more that familiar face. Though her skin seemed paler and her eyes, dark rimmed, she seemed to be rather well off.

"Mal!"

"Hey Carlos," she said with a wild yet tired grin, "What? No hug for your big sister?"

With that, the two arguably deadliest siblings on the Isle embraced.

* * *

Ursa remained silent as the men checked over his body. He didn't like the prodding. But he assumed that when they were done, he would be able to soak again. Being out of the water was effecting his skin, making it itch. Besides, he was a listener. More so than his brother. He was hoping to glean information from the people about just what has happening to all of them. Considering they had all been attacked in their home and yet, nothing seemed too terrible. Then again, he was all alone, without any sign of other Isle children around.

But considering his and his brother's abnormal appearance, he was certain the worst would occur to them, with whatever these people wanted with them.

As it was, he was sure it had something to do with the swirling feeling in his stomach. Since waking on the Isle, he felt, weak, sore and yet an exhilaration of energy welling up from inside. Something was trying to escape. He let out a moan in discomfort and grabbed his abdomen. His legs were trashing and coiling around objects.

"Is he alright?" King Adam questioned nervously. The doctor responsible for the two sea brothers nodded his head.

"He and his brother should see Fairy Godmother. They do seem to be, Ursula's sons. She had quite powerful magic. My guess, is that with the tampering of magic on the Isle, and their quick release, one of them seems to have a deep root in magic. Who knows how many of the children have magic. We'll have to watch them over the next few weeks. The last thing we need is a magic compromised immune system."

"Magic Comprimi- How would that even be possible?"

"Their magic attacks their unassisted immune system. Given that it was forced dormant inside their bodies for an extended period of time, and has only now been allowed to express itself, it doesn't know where to go."

"Is that what's happening to him?" the King asked watching Ursa grow paler.

"I believe so. But his brother isn't having the same reaction so I can't be sure without someone with a deeper understanding in magic. Like Fairy Godmother or Triton-"

"You know we can't have Triton here," King Adam spoke quickly.

"Of course my Lord. But if I may be so bold? There are rumors you invited his granddaughter to Auradon Prep."

"I did. But she is apart of King Eric's Kingdom."

"Right."

"I will give Fairy Godmother a call. I will let you know when she should be arriving."

"Yes my king."

 **Writers block sucks.**

 **So this is all I currently have.**

 **Eh, let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cruelty. That was what everyone assumed that the children of the lost would know and give.

Instead, many were surprised to see a fierceness, a protectiveness.

They were not surprised to see the distrust.

The children hid one another, the healthy easy to find, those that were ill were often hidden away only to be tracked down. Most concerning, were the physical conditions. At least two of the Hun children had asthma, the pirate boy named Samuel was found out to be a diabetic, and the De Vil child was missing his right foot from his shin, downward, only to have a crude peg leg keeping him balanced.

And that wasn't even beginning to cover the other sicknesses brought on by magic.

The doctors were appalled by their conditions, even if they abhorred their parents, they had taken an oath to keep people alive and healthy. And these children were far from it.

True, they had survived on the island, one could even argued thrived giving the conditions, but they were not healthy. Many were sickly pale from the underground, not receiving enough vitamins.

Children were missing teeth, had cavities, needed glasses, all sorts of issues that they had apparently learned to deal with on the Isle.

Their hands were rough and calloused, their clothes didn't fit or protect. In fact King Adam called as many tailors as he could find to make clothes for them, including, their undergarments. Belle had been most adamant about that after she had sent Ben back to the castle so she could see all that was occurring.

As it was, the younger children were being given clothes from donation bins. The older ones were proving more of a challenge, not allowing anyone to change their clothes.

A boy, who identified himself as Jay, had already bitten one of the tailors who had tried to measure him.

* * *

Melody scowled as she entered Auradon, at the request of her parents. She had enough trouble fitting in within her own kingdom, she did not need to go across the land to another kingdom for anything. It kind of hurt that her parents would actually send her away. She knew she was different, but the fact that she seemed to be a disgrace to her parents, well, it really steamed her craw.

"Miss Melody, we are almost to the school."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

The tailors inwardly sighed as they began their measuring of the squirming one legged boy. Guards were dealing with restraining the more violent girl who had snuck from her room into his. The boy's eyes were blown wide as he was measured from top to bottom, including the missing portion of his leg.

"You fucking leave him alone!" The girl screeched angrily, "I'm going to kill you."

"Okay, he's done. You can let him up."

The boy jumped off the table, stumbling slightly, with his rudimentary peg leg removed for accurate measurement. The girl ripped herself from the guards restraining her to stand inbetween the the tailors and the boy.

"Mal, Mal, I'm fine."

The girl only continued to glare.

* * *

Ursa sighed as he was taken out of the tub he was checked in. His body was coursing with a foreign energy he was slowly accepting. His eyes were focusing on the sterile white around him. He knew he was missing time, but he still felt weak. He didn't know where he was, or more concerning, where his brother was. His skin felt moist, but the water felt... Fake. It didn't feel like the rocky cove water he knew so well.

"Are you feeling better child?" An older man asked him. Ursa tilted his head slowly trying to get a better look at whoever was talking to him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Doctor Skinner. Now child, how are you feeling? You weren't doing so well earlier."

"I'm. I'm not too sure. Where's my brother? Where is he?"

"He's fine. He didn't have quite the violent reaction you did to leaving the Isle."

"The Isle? The Isle! Where am I!?"

"Calm down child, you're safe. You're in a safe place. You're in Auradon."

"Auradon- Auradon! Why am I in Auradon?"

"To help you. Child, take deep breathes. Deep breathes."

Ursa's breathes grew shallow as his eyes began to dart around trying to find something to help him understand what was going on. He felt a warm hand grasp his cheek. His eyes locked with the Doctor.

"Deep... Breathes."

Ursa dropped his jaw slightly lower, and took in a shaky, but deeper breath.

"Good. Good," the man spoke softly as his hand moved to his hair and began stroking it back.

"Where is my brother?"

"He's here. In Auradon. In the hospital."

"He's okay then?"

"Of course he is. We don't hurt anyone in hospitals. All doctors take an oath to protect and help heal others, no matter what happens. Of course we would make sure he's okay. We would do so for every person. Isle or not."

Ursa gave an odd look.

"How Auradon of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Morgan told stories of the Isle. The adults told stories of... Sickeningly sweet ideologies. They said it was never going to happen. You seem to just have all of it. It's so... Auradon. That's what they would say."

"Well, I have just one thing to say, all the things you've heard about Auradon..."

"Yes?"

"They're probably true. Just not quite what you think."

* * *

"I took a left, then a right... Two more lefts and a right at the forked tree. Gosh darn it just where is this palace?" an irritated girl growled.

"This would be so much easier if you had fixed things before you died. But no, you just had to be blind and leave it up to me to fix. Of course, why would you think I would go out."

The girl paused in her tracks.

"And I'm talking to myself again. It's a miracle I'm not crazy," she muttered, continuing onward. She noted the trees were thinning slightly. Her heart began to beat faster in excitement. Thinner trees meant (usually) civilization. And the closest civilization from her most previous location was the heart of Auradon. She ran towards the edge of the trees when she tripped on a rock. She stumbled forward and rolled out of the tree lines and onto well kept grass. Her mouth could taste it. She coughed and pushed herself up. Her eyes looked around to see where she was and how far it would be to the castle of the once beast when a pair of feet blocked her vision. She looked up a little higher to see a nervous and sheepish girl.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

"Fine. Just uh, help me up please."

"Oh sure."

The grass eater was pulled to her feet and struck out her hand, "Anka Merkanies."

"Um Jane. Jane Amico."

 **Blarg. Lots of things to keep track of. What did I sign up for?**

 **Anyway, as I rant on, if you could leave a review that would be most helpful.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Runs into room and deposits box* It's an update *Runs away frantically***

Morgan was pleased when the "staff" numbers decreased as night began to settle in. True, many of the children would be asleep, but many of the older ones would feign sleep now that they had been in this "hospital" for a few days.

Night had truly proven to be far more effective for meeting and planning without all the adults hovering about and poking and prodding them. Many of the adults at night just checked the halls to make sure they hadn't slipped out. It was rather funny how easy it was to avoid them. It wasn't like they were really quiet or anything. And after living on the Ilse while avoiding their parents, this was mere child's play in comparison.

Morgan wasted no time leaving his room once the small hand on clock fell to the 10. While he wasn't terribly good at reading the machine, he knew that 10 was late and many of the nosier day workers would be well gone for awhile. He slid effortlessly through the hall making it to his second in command's current room.

An impish grin came to his face as he approached his grumpy faced friend. "What's up Sammy?"

"It's Samuel."

"I know. We got a meeting tonight."

Samuel raised a brow, his arms were crossed.

"A meeting? Really, where are we all even supposed to meet. In case you haven't noticed, our rooms are small."

"I doubt auras and aides have such small rooms."

Samuel raised his brow in disbelief.

"Do you even know where they are being roomed?"

"Nope."

"I sometimes wonder how you became captain," Samuel muttered as he slipped out of bed.

"It's dad's one gift to me I admit."

"That's not how that works."

"Well until anyone of us knows, that's my story and I'm sticking with it."

Samuel rolled his eyes but followed the Captain out of his hospital room to find the other children of the Ilse.

"Whoever finds Ursa and Iden's room first stays there with everyone they've gathered."

"What if they're in seperate rooms?"

"Everyone stays and we look for each other."

"Fine."

"Aw Sammy, I know you want to stay with me, but it's more efficient to part. But don't worry,we shall be reunited!" Morgan proclaimed as he pulled Samuel into a one armed hug. Samuel pushed him off in irritation.

"Awwwww. Sammmmy," Morgan whined.

"It's Samuel," he hissed. Without another word, he stomped off choosing his path going left leaving Morgan to go right. Morgan snickered but made his way silently to gather the children he could find.

With his familiar face and jovial attitude, it didn't take long to gather the children he found. The ones Samuel found instantly followed him, feeling comfortable with the no nonsense helper of the Captain.

One by one each of the children were gathered. And soon enough the very problem Samuel had asked about had occurred.

"Why would they put you two in seperate rooms?" Morgan asked rather disgruntled.

"Hell if I know," Iden grumbled, "But if the loose lips around here mean anything, Ursa hasn't been feeling all too great. They never should have taken us."

"I know Iden. But don't worry, I'm going to look for Ursa and the others. You'll see your brother soon enough."

"I better."

Morgan grinned, "Mal! You're in charge until I get back."

"What? I'm the oldest!"

"Yeah but you can't chase after the small children can you Inky?"

Iden scowled at the Captain but conceded as Morgan dashed out of the room.

"So, this sucks."

"At least we can try a few things," Carlos De Vil said softly trying to be positive, "I really like chocolate."

Small hums of agreement were made while Iden looked confused.

"That some kind of land thing?"

"Must be a main land thing. Never heard of it from the adults."

"Fair point."

 **Hiding in hole. Blanket over head.**


End file.
